1. Field of the Description
This invention relates to a puncher, and more particularly to a puncher with front and rear cutters linked to move simultaneously to punch holes in different sizes at the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional paper puncher, as shown in FIG. 3 comprises a driving shaft A, a driving plate B, a sliding block C, a front cutter D, a rear cutter E, a front positioning board F and a rear positioning board G. The driving plate B is linked by the driving shaft A. The bottom end of the driving plate B is connected to a spring B1. The top end of the driving plate B has a fork arm B2 to receive an idle gear C1 therein. The sliding block C is fixed to a front fixing plate D1 of the front cutter D and a rear fixing plate E1 of the rear cutter E. A front cutter hole F1 and a rear cutter through hole F2 are formed on the front positioning board F. A rear cutter hole G1 is formed on the rear positioning board G.
The driving shaft A links the driving plate B to bring the idle gear C1 to move forward, which links the sliding block C to move simultaneously. Thus the front cutter D slides through the front cutter hole F1 of the front positioning board F. The rear cutter E slides through the rear cutter through hole F2 of the front positioning board F and the rear cutter hole G1 of the rear positioning board G to punch holes.
The front and rear cutters of this design are placed too close to each other, which makes the installation complicated. The longer body of the rear cutter requires more material, and may be shaken in the punching process to punch holes not in a precise alignment.